<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apologies by itzteegan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086710">Apologies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan'>itzteegan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela wants to atone for the mess she left Ellaria Hawke in. With how she goes about it, Ellaria is more than willing to accept her apology.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Hawke/Isabela, Hawke/Isabela (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober Day 18: Strap-ons</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Warning: Purple!Hawke to the max ahead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chuckling, I pulled Bela up for a kiss, my gut warm and satisfied after my most recent orgasm. She sure did know how to work her tongue, that was for damn sure, and my poor abused pearl needed a little break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took the hint, humming contentedly as she asked, “All tuckered out already? Where is that famous Hawke stamina?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Left it in my belt,” I quipped, flashing her a grin. “Just give me a minute, I’m too sensitive right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, my poor sweet,” she murmured as I tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear. “You know, I do have something special for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More special than your tongue?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bela playfully smacked my arm. “Yes, fool.” Sighing, her eyes took on a wistful look about them as she admitted, “I wanted to do something special to … repay you. For running out on you and leaving you to clean up my mess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no problem, I duel Arishoks every other Thursday. It’s good exercise. Keeps me fit and my skin glowing. Don’t tell anyone, but I’m actually 50.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I laughed at how she sighed and rolled her eyes, but as she shook her head I could see the barest hint of a smile peeking out. “You jest, but no one’s ever put themselves on the line like that for me. I think you deserve a little reward …”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reclining on the bed, I told her, “By all means.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brown eyes flashed in the firelight as she hopped off the bed and retrieved the pack she brought with her while I enjoyed the view of her naked backside. I couldn’t immediately tell what she pulled out of the bag, but I became even more curious when I saw her fashion what looked like a belt around her waist. “Don’t tell me you’re getting dressed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She threw a grin at me over her shoulder and assured, “Not quite.” Turning around, my eyebrows almost shot off my head as I exclaimed, “Isabela! Is that …”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” she purred, stroking the faux cock as if it were her own. “I don’t bring this out for just anyone, mind you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biting my lip to help suppress the growing grin, I shot back, “Well colour me honoured.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bela laughed. “Oh you.” Sidling closer to the bed, she bid me, “Come, give it some love for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wasn’t a fan of dicks, truth be told. But this one? Well, it was detachable and I did feel deeply for the person currently sporting it. Plus I wouldn’t have to worry about my teeth or any odd smells and so I set to task with some relish, giving it some nice licks before hallowing my cheeks and sucking it into my mouth, coating it with spit. I was so wet already - both from arousal and previous orgasm - I doubted the thing would need much lubrication. But with the way she stroked my short hair, how she made searing eye contact, I just melted. Truly I would do much for her. I know I kidded around a lot, but not about that. Never about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once I’d thoroughly coated the toy with a nice layer of spit, she pushed me back further onto the bed and climbed up in between my legs, parting my folds with the thick length before slowly sheathing it in me. My toes curled as my eyes rolled back in my head, the fullness night overwhelming for a moment as I adjusted. “Doing alright, Ell?” Bela asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peachy,” I replied. Huffing with a suppressed chuckle, I remarked, “You know, if this is what dueling an Arishok gets me, I’m going to have to find some more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never know when to just shut up, do you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope. Family trait. Father had it bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, please do not speak of parents when I’m inside you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling her down for a kiss, I replied, “Fair enough. Now, are you going to fuck me or not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Needy, are we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For you? Always.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bela purred as she rolled her hips, and <em>that</em> finally got me to stop talking as I moaned through the motion. I wasn’t sure exactly where she’d procured this little toy, but I was definitely going to have to make some discreet inquiries with Varric because she was <em>not</em> going to be the only one springing surprises like this. Later, though. For now, I reached up and captured one of her nipples, sucking it into my mouth and leaving my pirate lover gasping. Oh now this was just <em>perfect</em>. Getting fucked with a nicely-sized toy and a glorious pair of tits in my face. Truly there was no better way to spend the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her pace and the angle she fucked me at, I barely needed any pressure on my clit. It just felt so damn <em>good</em> and before I knew it, I was clenching around it. She wasn’t one to just stop with one orgasm, oh no, so she turned me over onto my stomach, thighs together so that when she slipped inside me once again, I felt every last glorious inch. I swore a bloody streak a mile wide, the drag of the push and pull so lovely I could barely stand it. I would get her back, surprise her with something just as good, I swore it. But options and ideas quickly fled as she pounded into me, the poor bed shaking in her wake. We definitely put the manufacturers to the test and I winced a tiny bit inside with each creak. Even if we broke the bed, I figured at least it would be a good story to tell, but I was more concerned about nothing interrupting our current fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miracle of miracles, the bed held up, and as Bela tossed me over the edge another time, I buried my face in the pillows, panting heavily as I heard her moan behind me. Oh I knew that sound, knew it quite well, and from the way her hips flexed against my thighs, I knew she was in the throes of her own orgasm. I would have loved to see it, loved to see her face, but I couldn’t quite bring myself to feel too sorry about it as I drifted down from my own high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I winced only a little as she pulled the toy out of me. Oh I’d be sore the next day, but it was well worth it. Rolling over, I flashed Bela a dazed smile as I said the only thing that I could currently muster from my muddled brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’ll ya give me for an Archdemon?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>